Homura Akemi's True second Chance
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: Homura Akemi was on the Verge of Despair when she was approach by a new entity offering to help her? Well this is going to be a Wild Ride.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction.

She had tried time and time again yet all it amounted to was increasing Madoka's potential beyond belief.

The Incubators words rang through her as she finally began to fall into despair. Her ankle twisted and her head bleeding. Was this where she was going to die? All she had done so far was it all meaningless?

She closed her eyes and tears leaked from her eyes as she began to sob and shoulders shook with grief.

She was filled with so much grief that she didn't hear the music began to play around her nor did she notice that time was frozen and it was not her doing.

(play quite romance by yuki kajiura kara no kyoukai ost)

 _Homura Akemi_.

A gentle voice called out to her causing her eyes to snap open at the unknown voice.

As she looked around she was surprised. Time was still. She looked towards her shield. It wasn't active. So how was time stopped? Her soul gem was also frozen.

 _My dear Homura_.

There it was again. The voice. It was so soft yet it seemed to hold so much power within it.

"Who are you?" She asked looking around trying to find the source of the voice as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

Whoever this was could stop time as well and if they wanted to harm her they would likely already have done so.

 _Silly Homura-chan. Why would I ever even want to hurt you?_

What did they want? She was tired and broken. A magical girl about to despair. What more did they want?

The moment she thought that, she felt something in her soulgem and lifted her hand and saw grief flowing out of her soul gem leaving it glowing a bright lavender.

 _There, now Homura-chan won't become a witch._

And what was the use of this? She couldn't beat Walpurgisnacht and save Madoka no matter what she did. The world would be better without her.

 _NO, the world is not better without Homura-chan! If Homura-chan goes then we don't want to live too._

What? Who was this anyway? And why was it saying such things? Were they reading her mind?

Noooo?

"Was that a question or a statement? Never mind that."

"What do you want with me?"

 _I want Homura chan to live an have fun. But Homura-chan also want to save Madoka and beat Wallmart Night so I want to help Homura-chan too!_

*Snort* Wallmart. *snort* in all her timelines she never once heard someone refer to it like that.but this wasn't the time for jokes.

"Right. I cannot believe that. The last time I did I had my soul turned into a Gem, literally. So there is definitely going to be a catch for this help."

 _No! I really want to help Homura-chan!_

"And why would you want to help me? Out of the goodness of your heart? I find that hard to believe! "

At this point, Homura was lashing out. Her mind tense tired and angry needed to lash out at something.

 _*mumble*_

"I could hear what you said can you repeat that."

 _*mumble, mumble Homura-chan_

"Can you please say it a bit louder?"

 _*deep breath* I said I want to help because I love Homura-chan!_

At this Homura Akemi's mind froze unable to procrss, was still for a minute unable to move from what she just heard.

Homura.exe has stopped running.

An unexpected error occurred and needs to shut down.

Homura Akemi fainted.

It was super effective.

 _Oh...think I should start helping Homura chan now. But I have to be careful not to give too much help or the bad Gods will try to hurt her._

Once again Time was turned back and this time at the hand of a God instead of a Mortal...


	2. Welcome to the Game

Homura Akemi woke up in bed to a familiar ceiling. And she began to wonder if the previous timeline was a dream.

 _Good morning Homura-chan!_

Or maybe not.

"What happened? What did you do?" What was the use of turning back time anymore? She could not beat Walpurgisnacht no matter what she did, so why was she in the past?

 _Oh, I turned back time using Homura-chan's shield. You know Homura-chan's Magic is very unique not even the gods can do that. The other Gods might have destroyed Homura-chan or tried to take her away. But Looks like there are not a lot of Gods in this world._

"Wait, are you telling me that you are a god? Who are you anyway?"

 _Yes. Though, I was a human once before. You can call me Pendragon_

This was too difficult to believe. "How do Humans even become gods? That doesn't make sense and why did you turn back time anyway?"

 _Well, there are a lot of ways for a human to become a God. And when someone becomes a God they would have authority over a certain Domain. As long as it doesn't belong to any other deities within that Universe. AS for why I turned back time because I wanted Homura-chan to live a happy life of course_.

Homura sighed at this.

 _Oh and I also gave you a gift._

"What kind of gift?"

 _Look at your hands._

As Homura observed her hands she noticed something was very wrong her soul gem was gone.

"What did you do?" In fear. What happened to her soul?

 _I returned your soul to your body so you won't become a witch and Homura-chan can now grow again. When the white Fluffykins took out your soul and turned it into a rock it unlocked your magic and your semblance but in return, you would never grow again since your Aura is still locked. You see humans are beings that grow forever they have unlimited potential to grow. That's how I became a god._

 _The light of the soul is locked away within all humans and will stay locked until it is unlocked._ _Humans naturally have three things that can be improved. The body, the mind, and the soul._ _The Body generates KI or Physical Energy which only the highest Martial Artist have unlocked in this world. Once your Ki is Unlocked the Body will regenerate faster would be able to handle more stress and become stronger which would, in turn, allow the body to generate more KI and It becomes a Cycle of growth until you stop training._ _The Soul which is directly linked with your mind, Generates Aura or Mana whichever you prefer to call it. The soul gems become black with corruption because it is forced to generate Mana while it is still locked._ _Now, however, since I unlocked your Aura you should be able to feel it. Your Aura can also cover your body like a Force Field protecting you from any physical damage._

That was a relief.

Now that he mentioned it she could indeed feel it. It felt like something was finally lifted from her shoulders, no it was like she was finally free from a cage she didn't know she was in. As she concentrated on it her body gently glowed a dull lavender before winking out immediately when she willed it back. She could feel her shield ready to answer her call the moment she called for it. However, the amount of magic seemed a much, much lower.

 _That's because what you used before was beyond what your soul and mind could produce at the moment. Now, however, you can improve it. I gave some of my blessings and something._

"What something?" Homura deadpanned.

 _Try saying 'Status'._

"What?"

 _Just try it come on._

Alright not like it was going to hurt her, may as well play along.

"Status"

And to her surprise, blue words popped out in front of her in a square blue outline

 **Name: Homura Akemi** **Level: 1 (0%)**

 **Title: Champion of the One**

 **HP: 210/210**

 **AP/MP: 60/60 (Regeneration: 12/min)**

 **KI : (LOCKED)**

 **Strength : 4 (200%) = 12**

 **Vitality : 8 (200%) = 21**

 **Agility: 6 (200%) = 18**

 **Perception : 7**

 **Intelligence: 6**

 **Wisdom: 4**

 **Stat points : 0**

 **Skills**

 **Gamers Mind (LVL MAX): A divine blessing granted from a young god. Keep the minds calm and protects the mind from any Psychological attacks. (Activated)**

 **Gamers Body(LVL MAX): All damage received is negated and turned to a reduction in Hit Points. Allowing the user to ignore most damage If hitpoints fall to Zero the user will die.**

 **Aura (LVL 1): The Light of the soul. Increases Physical status by 200%. Forms a forcefield around the user protecting her from physical or magical damage relative to the amount of Aura possessed by the user. Forcefield can be deactivated at will.**

 **The Shield of Time (LVL N/A): The only thing capable of turning back time or stopping it entirely in this Universe. Was formed from Homura Akemi's soul when she contracted. The exists none like it. 1 Ap every Minute of time stop. Reversing Time However Does not Cost anything.**

 **Semblance(Innate Time Control)(LVL Max): Allows Homura to control the rate Time flows around her body.**

 **Titles**

 **Champion of the One: Multiplies Stat Gains BY 2.**

"What is this?" This was...

 _Do you like my gift Homura-chan?_

Perhaps hope was not lost after all. With this, she might just be able to beat Walpurgisnacht.

Within her heart, she felt warm. She felt something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

 _Now come on let's get out of this hospital you are completely healthy. Go out and enjoy the sunshine!_

Yes. Now then what was the first thing she had to do? RIght Amy, the stray Cat that Madoka always ends up contracting to save if she didn't save it first.

 **New Quest!** **Save Amy the cat and take care of it.**

 **Rewards: 50Exp, An Uncontracted Madoka, Amy loves you.**

 **Time limit: T-minus 45:27:15 and counting.**

 **Failure: Madoka contracts to save the cat.**

So looks like I have just under two days? Time to get out of this place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Quest Completed.**

 **Rewards Gained 50 Exp. An Uncontracted Madoka, Amy loves you.**

I look down at Amy who was rubbing her head against my leg.

 _Aww SO CUUUTE._

And there was the god who just gave me the power to live my life as a video game.

I took out a packet of milk from my fridge and poured a bowl for Amy.

As I watched Amy drink her milk my mind drifted to the past timelines and I began making plans.

 **You have rested in a comfortable bed. HP and MP are fully recovered.**

The next day was a school day and I woke up late I am used to staying up late at night but for some reason I didn't wake up. I have a feeling Pendragon is responsible for this somehow.

 _*Whistles~*_

"Whistling only makes you look guilty" I deadpanned. He was so silly for a God.

I had only 30 minutes to get to class.

 _Hey, Homura I have a Challenge for you._

 **New Quest!**

 **Get to class on time.**

 **Rewards: 200Exp. Madoka and Sayaka think you are really cool.**

 **Time limit: T-minus 00:29:45 and counting.**

 **Failure: Sayaka and Madoka thinks you are a Delinquent**

 **Bonus 1: Get to class with 5 minutes to spare. Extra 50 EXP.**

 **Bonus 2: Get to class with 10 Minutes to spare. Extra 100 EXP.**

 **Bonus 3 Get to School with fifteen minutes to spare. Extra 150 Exp.**

 **Bonus 4: Get to School without using any magic. Extra 500 EXP.** **You can't decline this quest.**

I deadpanned. Really? "Challenge Accepted." I grinned.

I raced down the stairs and got ready putting on my uniform shoes and got my bag. Then raced back up the stairs and opened the window and JUMPED out, my strength and agility allowing me to land on the next roof and I took of running as fast as I could towards school. With each step I pushed as hard I could running and jumping from roof to roof.

Not long after I got a popup showing that I gained a new skill.

 **You have obtained passive skill Sprint LVL 1(5.65%). Increases Speed when running by 1% when running**

I grinned as I felt myself speed up just a tiny bit.

By the time I arrived in class I managed to get Sprint to level 3. Which didn't look like much but it was still an improvement.

I walked among the halls of the school carrying my new school bag and books.

I can't wait to see Madoka again.

I walk towards class and as I neared I heard the teacher.

"Well then now then that's out of the way let's give a big warm welcome to our new classmate." I hear the teacher saying as I approached the door and strode in. "Come in Miss Akemi, don't be shy."

I stopped next to the teacher and faced the class. "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" The whole class began whispering.

 **Quest Completed.**

 **Get to class on time.**

 **Rewards: 200Exp. Madoka and Sayaka think you are really cool.**

 **Time limit: T-minus 00:17:45 Remaining.**

 **Bonus 1 Complete: Get to class with 5 minutes to spare. Extra 50 EXP.**

 **Bonus 2 Complete:Get to class with 10 Minutes to spare. Extra 100 EXP.**

 **Bonus 3 Complete Get to School with fifteen minutes to spare. Extra 150 Exp.**

 **Bonus 4 Complete:Get to School without using any magic. Extra 500 EXP.**

 **Level Up! You have gained 5 Stat points.**

 **Level Up! You have gained 5 Stat points.**

 **Level Up! You have gained 5 Stat points.**

 **Champion of the One activated You have Gained 15 stat points.**

 **Emergency quest.**

 **Do the hairflip after your introduction.** **Rewards 50 Exp, Sayaka thinks you're badass and respects you. Madoka is impressed.**

This is fucking bullshit.

 _Oh, it's not...As you level further it will be more and more difficult to level up..._

"I am Homura Akemi it's nice to meet you." I introduced myself, I looked towards Madoka and sighed in relief, looks like she still isn't contracted. I began to write my name and turned around before doing the HAIR FLIP.

The result? Everyone in class looked at me in awe.

 _That was Awesome!_

I know and fun...

 **Name: Homura Akemi** **Level: 4 (35%)**

 **HP: 210/210** **AP/MP: 60/60 (Regeneration: 12/min)**

 **KI : (LOCKED)**

 **Strength : 4 (200%) = 12**

 **Vitality : 8 (200%) = 21**

 **Agility: 6 (200%) = 18**

 **Perceptionn:7**

 **Intelligence** **: 6**

 **Wisdom: 4**

 **Stat points: 30**

 **Skills**

 **Gamers Mind (LVL MAX): A divine blessing granted from a young god. Keep the minds calm and protects the mind from any Psychological attacks. (Activated)**

 **Gamers Body(LVL MAX): All damage received is negated and turned to a reduction in Hit Points. Allowing the user to ignore most damage If hitpoints fall to Zero the user will die.**

 **Aura (LVL 1): The Light of the soul. Increases Physical status by 200%. Forms a forcefield around the user protecting her from physical or magical damage relative to the amount of Aura possessed by the user. Forcefield can be deactivated at will.**

 **The Shield of Time (LVL N/A): The only thing capable of turning back time or stopping it entirely in this Universe. Was formed from Homura Akemi's soul when she contracted. The exists none like it. 1 Ap every Minute of time stop. Reversing Time However Does not Cost anything.**

 **Semblance(Innate Time Control)(LVL Max): Allows Homura to the rate the Time flows around her body.**

 **Sprint (LVL 3 10.42%). Increases Speed when running by 3% when running**

 **Titles**

Champion of the One: Multiplies Stat Gains BY 2.


End file.
